The KHR Crack Series!
by xXxHarlotInWonderlandxXx
Summary: A series of short KHR comedy fics.First KHR fanfic!No flames plz! Constructive criticism is welcome!


A/N: Hello everyone! XXxHarlotInWonderlandxXx here! ^-^

Welcome to the first chapter of the "KHR Crack series", a series which was born from a phone conversation between me and a friend of mine!

This is my first KHR fanfic and I know it's pretty short but please don't flame this poor excuse of humor!_ (Constructive criticism is appreciated though!)

Pairings: none

Warnings: OOCness! (It's a crack series, what do you expect?)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Well, without further ado, let the -crappy- comedy begin! XD~

~Chapter One 1: Breakfast! It's magically….dangerous?! A Fierce Battle!

It was a bright Sunday morning when Tsunayoshi Sawada woke up. He stretched and yawned when a sudden dull pain struck him followed by a low growl. Apparently, he was hungry. "Well, better get some breakfast! I hope there's still some Lucky Charms left…." He thought to himself as he walked downstairs to the kitchen. Once the tenth generation arrived in the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Reborn sitting at the kitchen table about to take a bite of what was the last of the Lucky Charms.

Tsuna's eyes' widened as he ran toward the bowl."NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" he screeched, reaching out to the bowl. The brunette snatched the bowl in the nick of time and held it possessively against his chest as he backed himself against a nearby counter. "Back away from my Lucky Charms!"he shouted in an Irish accent. Reborn pulled out a gun and pointed it at his student. "Put down the cereal or else." he warned in a calm voice. Tsuna shook his head and pulled out a……squirt gun?

"No way! This is MY breakfast! You've stolen my food from my mouth one too many times Reborn!" he pointed the squirt gun at his tutor. "Now back off or I'll shoot!" The suit-clad infant rolled his eyes. "It's just a bowl of cereal Tsuna, my god!"

"No! It's more than just cereal Reborn! It's the last of the Lucky Charms! 'Ya here me!?!? The LAST of it!!!!!!" Just then, Bianchi walked into the kitchen. She blinked as she looked at the situation in front of her. "Bianchi," Reborn called over his shoulder."Go get me that cereal bowl!" Bianchi nodded and smiled. "Of course my love!" She dashed toward Tsuna and stopped when she was an arm's length away from him. Smiling, Bianchi pulled out a bowl of -what appeared to be- harmless cereal."Here Tsuna, eat this instead." Tsunayoshi shook his head vehemently. "It's probably poison! I'm not eating it!"

"It's not, see?" still smiling, the girl held the bowl closer towards the scared boy in front of her. He sniffed the bowl. No odd smell, no purple fumes, no weird bugs in it…."Okay…I-I'll eat it…." The tenth generation put his bowl of Lucky Charms on the counter behind him and with shaking hands he carefully took the bowl of cereal from Bianchi's hands. Tsuna gulped before carefully picking up the spoon and taking a bite. He chewed cautiously at first but then grinned as he began to gobble the cereal greedily. It didn't taste half bad! "Mmm! Hey, this is actually really….-GAAAH!!!" Cereal splirted from Tsuna's mouth as he fell to the floor, hitting his head on the counter on the way down. The Poison Scorpion's smile turned into a smirk as she watched Reborn hop onto the counter and grab the bowl of Lucky Charms. "Poison Cooking III: magically delicious cereal of doom." Bianchi said gazing smugly at her victim passed out on the floor, foaming at the mouth. As Reborn munched on his cereal he hoped from the counter to the floor and shook his head at his hapless student. "Never, EVER, trust a smiling Bianchi….."~

END

A/N: So, that was the first chapter!^-^ Did anyone else notice that during the series Reborn tends to steal Tsuna's food? XD That's half of where this idea came from. (The other half was from a phone conversation with a friend of mine.)

Well, what do you guys think? Should I write more, or should I stop while I'm ahead? Please let me know by reviewing!


End file.
